neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
David Tanaka
David Tanaka is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in 2016. He is the twin brother of Leo Tanaka and a doctor at Erinsborough Hospital. David is played by Takaya Honda. Biography Backstory David and his twin brother Leo were the result of a one night stand between Kim Taylor and Paul Robinson. Kim believed that her then boyfriend Bradley Satchwell was the father but realised after her sons were born that the timing only meant Paul could be the father. She never told her sons who their father was or told Paul that he had twins because she believed he wouldn't have been a good father. 2016 - Memorable info Born: Oct to Dec 1985 (concieved early 1985) Full Name: David Tanaka Family Siblings '''- Leo Tanaka, Amy Williams, (half, same father) Elle Robinson, (half, same father) Robert Robinson,(half, same father) Cameron Robinson, (half, same father) Andrew Robinson (half, same father) '''Father - Paul Robinson Mother - Kim Taylor Adoptive Father '''- Mr. Tanaka '''Grandmother - Marcia Taylor, Anne Robinson Grandfather - Jim Robinson Adoptive Grandfather - Neil Taylor Great Grandfathers - James Robinson, Bill Daniels Aunt '''- Karen (half, same mother) '''Great Grandmothers Kazuko Sano, Helen Daniels, Bess Robinson Uncles - Scott Robinson, Glen Donnelly Aunts - Julie Martin, Lucy Robinson, Jill Ramsay Great Great Aunts '''- Laura Dennison, Gwen Simpson '''Cousins - Hannah Martin, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Annie Robinson-Pappas, Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay Appearances '2016 ' *Episode 7458 - 21 September 2016 *Episode 7460 - 23 September 2016 *Episode 7463 - 28 September 2016 *Episode 7464 - 29 September 2016 *Episode 7468 - 5 October 2016 *Episode 7473 - 12 October 2016 *Episode 7474 - 13 October 2016 *Episode 7475 - 14 October 2016 *Episode 7477 - 18 October 2016 *Episode 7478 - 19 October 2016 *Episode 7480 - 21 October 2016 *Episode 7483 - 26 October 2016 *Episode 7484 - 27 October 2016 *Episode 7490 - 4 November 2016 *Episode 7491 - 7 November 2016 *Episode 7493 - 9 November 2016 *Episode 7494 - 10 November 2016 *Episode 7498 - 16 November 2016 *Episode 7499 - 17 November 2016 *Episode 7500 - 18 November 2016 *Episode 7503 - 23 November 2016 *Episode 7504 - 24 November 2016 *Episode 7506 - 28 November 2016 *Episode 7510 - 2 December 2016 '2017 ' *Episode 7511 - 9 January 2017 *Episode 7512 - 10 January 2017 *Episode 7513 - 11 January 2017 *Episode 7516 - 16 January 2017 *Episode 7517 - 17 January 2017 *Episode 7518 - 18 January 2017 *Episode 7519 - 19 January 2017 *Episode 7523 - 25 January 2017 *Episode 7524 - 26 January 2017 *Episode 7525 - 27 January 2017 *Episode 7529 - 2 February 2017 *Episode 7532 - 7 February 2017 *Episode 7533 - 8 February 2017 *Episode 7535 - 10 February 2017 *Episode 7539 - 16 February 2017 *Episode 7540 - 17 February 2017 *Episode 7541 - 20 February 2017 *Episode 7542 - 21 February 2017 *Episode 7544 - 23 February 2017 *Episode 7545 - 24 February 2017 *Episode 7548 - 1 March 2017 *Episode 7549 - 2 March 2017 *Episode 7550 - 3 March 2017 *Episode 7554 - 9 March 2017 *Episode 7555 - 10 March 2017 *Episode 7558 - 15 March 2017 *Episode 7560 - 17 March 2017 *Episode 7563 - 22 March 2017 *Episode 7565 - 24 March 2017 *Episode 7569 - 30 March 2017 *Episode 7570 - 31 March 2017 *Episode 7571 - 3 April 2017 *Episode 7572 - 4 April 2017 *Episode 7573 - 5 April 2017 *Episode 7574 - 6 April 2017 *Episode 7579 - 13 April 2017 *Episode 7580 - 14 April 2017 *Episode 7581 - 17 April 2017 *Episode 7585 - 21 April 2017 *Episode 7587 - 25 April 2017 *Episode 7588 - 26 April 2017 *Episode 7590 - 28 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7592 - 2 May 2017 *Episode 7599 - 11 May 2017 *Episode 7600 - 12 May 2017 *Episode 7601 - 15 May 2017 *Episode 7605 - 19 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7611 - 29 May 2017 *Episode 7612 - 30 May 2017 *Episode 7613 - 31 May 2017 *Episode 7615 - 2 June 2017 *Episode 7617 - 6 June 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7620 - 9 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7625 - 16 June 2017 *Episode 7626 - 19 June 2017 *Episode 7629 - 22 June 2017 *Episode 7631 - 26 June 2017 *Episode 7633 - 28 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 *Episode 7637 - 4 July 2017 *Episode 7638 - 5 July 2017 *Episode 7639 - 6 July 2017 *Episode 7640 - 7 July 2017 *Episode 7641 - 10 July 2017 *Episode 7644 - 13 July 2017 *Episode 7645 - 14 July 2017 *Episode 7646 - 17 July 2017 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Tanaka family. Category:Neighbours doctors. Category:Twins. Category:Erinsborough Hospital Staff Category:1985 births Category:Robinson family. Category:2016 minor characters. Category:Taylor family (1985). Category:Daniels family.